Electric shavers and cutting devices are used to trim and cut body hairs growing in and around body cavities as the nose, ears and the like. Hand tools as scissors are also used to trim and cut body hairs in the vicinity of the body cavities. The skin tissue adjacent the body cavities is extremely delicate and care must be taken in the trimming of the hairs to prevent injury in the cutting operation. Nostril and ear hairs are not normally straight and exit from the skin at different angles. The hairs also grow to varying lengths and tend to locate adjacent to the skin. The prior art cutting devices are not designed to effectively accommodate the hairs of body cavities. These devices are too selective in their operation and pull a certain amount of hairs from their roots thereby irritating the skin tissue and causing pain. Examples of devices for cutting body hairs growing in adjacent body cavities are shown in U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,946,121; 3,381,373; and 3,731,379.